Rajin's Revenge,
by wargreymon fan
Summary: Takes place after Cell but before Majin Buu. It is quite the entertaining little story


Rajin Takes Revenge On Gohan  
  
Gohan was over at Master Roshi's house when Roshi called him over. "There's a telephone call for you Gohan!" Gohan looked puzzled, "it's probably Mom wondering why I am not at home studying". "It's not fair, I am 16 now!" Gohan picked up the receiver and prepared himself for his nagging mother. Instead a harsh dry voice answered instead. It said, "LISTEN UP! I have Videl, if you ever want to see her alive again come to the abandoned warehouse on tears peak island at 5:00 p.m this evening ALONE!" and with that the phone hung up. Gohan's mouth dropped. "What am I gonna do? They better not have hurt her". Roshi called out, "who was that Gohan?" "Nobody really" replied Gohan "but I have got to go home, bye".   
  
On Gohan's flight back him he started to think about who could have done this and why. "What could they want with me?" "Well there is no point in questioning that now, how am I gonna keep this from everyone else". When thinking of this Gohan speeded up his pace home.   
  
Gohan arrived home to be confronted by his little brother Goten. "Man! Is mum mad with you" Goten squealed. He always used to find it funny when Chi Chi would shout at Gohan. "Oh...really" Gohan replied uninterested. At the same time Chi Chi burst into living room. "Where have you been? You're supposed to be ........." Gohan cut her off "...studying". Chi Chi calmed herself a little. "I'll be in my room", Gohan mumbled and he headed towards his bedroom. Goku had heard all the noise and was wondering what was going on. "What's going on Chi Chi?" he asked cautiously. "Oh, it's just Gohan, I made him go to his room to study".   
  
Meanwhile Gohan was staring up at the ceiling from his bed thinking nervously about what he was going to do. He sat up and pushed some pillows under his quilt. Slowly and carefully, Gohan slid his bedroom window open and slid out. As he turned around to look back at the house he started to feel a bit disappointed with himself. He saw Goku playing with Goten through the living room window. "I hate having to lie to dad but I have no choice". He turned back around and flew off towards tear's peak island. Gohan's feelings about the whole situation were starting to get more intense. "Wait until these jerks holding Videl realise that I am a super saiyan, they are going to be in for a big surprise!"   
  
Meanwhile back at home, Goku was starting to get a little bit worried about Gohan. He went over to Gohan's room and sat down on the chair next to his bed. He stared at the lumpy shaped body in the bed and began to talk to it assuming that it was Gohan. "I just want you to know that if there is anything wrong you can tell me, I am always here for you". He waited for a response but got none. Goku started to get a little worried. He couldn't sense Gohan's energy in the room. He lifted the covers and stared amazed at the pillows underneath. He knew instantly that something was wrong. It wasn't like Gohan to leave like that.   
  
Gohan was quickly making speed towards the abandoned warehouse on Tears Point Island. He stopped suddenly. He sensed a familiar energy. He instantly knew that it was Videl. He flew down and started to inspect the area. He prepared himself for battle. As he walked into the main room of the warehouse the lights suddenly came on and there stood Videl tied up to a piece of piping that ran down the side of the building. "Videl!" Gohan called out relieved to see her okay. Gohan edged his way towards her when a booming voice called out. "I wouldn't do that if I was you!" the voice said. Gohan looked around but he couldn't find a person to go with the voice. Gohan started to get angry. "Why don't you show yourself, you coward!" Gohan started to power himself up. From the shadows a person started to appear. As moved into the light Gohan started to sense the strangers' energy level. It was high but not as high as his. The man was tall with long spiky black hair and was wearing saiyan armour. As Gohan looked deeper into his face he jumped suddenly. This stranger was a saiyan. "I see that you have realised that I am a saiyan like yourself", the man replied. Gohan turned to face him. "I don't care who you are but I am taking Videl with me". The man laughed and told his men to get him. They all jumped out from behind the boxes and started to attack. Gohan was prepared, as he had sensed their presence earlier. He didn't want Videl to get hurt in the battle so he flew outside the warehouse to which the men followed. Gohan transformed into a super saiyan and fired a kamehameha at them. Within seconds their bodies fell to the ground. The man flew out of the warehouse and stared deep and hard at Gohan. "Who are you and what do you want with me", asked Gohan.   
  
The man started to tell his story to Gohan:   
  
15 years I was sent to earth to deal with a worthless saiyan who was not doing his job. That saiyan name was Kakarot. After I had heard about what he had did to Radditz and I was happy to destroy this traitor. We fought for ages and for some reason that third classed saiyan managed to defeat me. He let me escape and ever since then I vowed that I would return to seek revenge on all of the people that he cared about. Who else better was there but Kakarot own son.   
  
"It can't be...your Rajin," said Gohan. "So I see that you have heard of me, well I am sorry to say this but I will be the last thing that you ever see!" Rajin started to summon up his power. Gohan gazed at him with amazement. He was changing...........INTO A SUPER SAIYAN. After Rajin transformed he began to pummel Gohan. Rajin's energy rose with every blow that he made on Gohan. Gohan was proving to be no match for the tremendous strength of Rajin.   
  
Back at home Goku had started to sense an amazing energy level coming from someone. He immediately sensed evil. "It can't be!" Goku muttered to himself. "Rajin's back!" At that same time Chi Chi ran into the room. "Where's Gohan?" she asked as she looked nervously around the room for answers. Goku started to pick up Gohan's energy level. He sensed that it was coming from the same direction as Rajin's. He started to think to himself, "why would Gohan go on his own to meet with him without telling anyone, something must be wrong". Chi chi's face started to turn pale. "Don't worry Chi Chi, I am going to get Gohan" Goku said as his worried face started to turn angry. "Should I call the others", replied Chi Chi. Goku paused for a second. Gohan must have had a good reason to not tell anyone so Goku told Chi Chi to not tell anyone what was happening until he could find answers himself. Goku transformed into a super saiyan and flew off towards Gohan's energy source.   
  
Back on tear's point island Rajin was proving to be to powerful for Gohan. With a tremendous punch Rajin slammed Gohan down to the ground. The blow had affected Gohan so much that he could not sustain being a super saiyan. Gohan struggled to get back on his feet. He coughed and spluttered. Videl had been watching the battle and was screaming for Rajin to stop. Gohan was starting to fall in and out of consciousness when more of Rajins goons ceased him and fastened him to a wall with some chains made of animantium (an indestructible metal). Gohan was still very angry with the whole situation but was too weak to fight back. Rajin approached him and started to talk trash to him. Gohan turned himself away. Rajin became increasingly annoyed with Gohan's attitude and punched him hard in the stomach. Gohan coughed up a lot of blood.   
  
"Your time is up Gohan," laughed Rajin as he pointed his finger towards Gohan's head and prepared to fire. "Stop!" cried out Videl, "leave him alone!" Rajin turned to face her. "Don't worry", he smirked "your next". Gohan interrupted him "Let her go, you've got me haven' you". Rajin turned harshly and punched him in the face. "That's it big mouth, time to say goodbye!" He aimed again at Gohan's head.   
  
The lights suddenly went out. "What's going on" said Rajin. One of Rajin's goons was thrown against the wall. A voice started to speak, "who the hell do you think you are, I gave you the opportunity to leave and change your ways and this is what you do!" The figure appeared from the shadows. It was Goku! "Dad!" Gohan cried out. Goku stared at the beaten body of his son Gohan, it deeply enraged him. "I'm warning you, let my son go NOW!" Rajin smirked "I don't think that that is going happen anytime soon Kakarot", and with this he signalled to his goons to attack Kakarot. They were no match for Goku's super saiyan strength. With a few swift blows, all of Rajin's goons fell to the floor.   
  
Goku started to make his way towards Gohan. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," said Rajin to which he revealed Videl being held by one of Rajin's goons. "One more step and I will signal the command for him to break her neck like a twig". Goku stepped back. Gohan looked deep into his dad's face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you dad but he said that he would hurt Videl if I.............. Rajin punched him again in the stomach to silence him. Goku was starting to feel awkward, he had to think of something to do and fast "Let Gohan and Videl go and you can have me in return". "Dad No!" pleaded Gohan. Goku looked at Gohan and winked at him. Gohan was starting to wonder what was going on, Goku had a plan! Goku knew that Gohan could easily break free from the chains if he wasn't so weak. Rajin looked shocked to see that Goku was falling straight into his plan but he didn't think twice about it. Goku demanded that Videl be let go first before he let himself be taken. Rajin nodded to the guard holding Videl to let her go. As soon as he did so Goku reached into his pocket and grabbed a sensu bean and threw it towards Gohan who chewed and swallowed it down.   
  
"Ha!" laughed Rajin, "Giving Gohan on of those stupid beans is not going to give him the strength to break through those chains, no super saiyan could break through them". Goku turned to Rajin and smiled, "but my son is no ordinary super saiyan!" Rajin looked puzzled and turned to see what Goku had meant. Gohan was charging up. He transformed back into a super saiyan but still continued to power up. He screamed as his power level started to get higher and higher. The chains broke and the building started to shake Gohan told his Dad to take Videl out of the building so that she wouldn't get hurt while he continued his transformation.   
  
Rajin could sense Gohan's power level and was starting to get worried. He ordered his men to attack but they were afraid so they fled. Rajin was becoming increasingly anxious so he flew outside the building, "There's no way that he could have so much power!" he shouted. Gohan's hair got longer and yellow beams of light shot out of his body. The building started to collapse and then a there was a tremendous explosion of yellow and white light.   
  
As the dust started to settle there stood Gohan. Goku and Videl looked down upon him in amazement. He had completed his transformation into Super Saiyan stage 2 and his new power level was amazingly high.   
  
Rajin was unsure as to what had just happened. He was not willing to except Gohan's new power so he charged at him. Gohan easily dodged every move that Rajin made. Gohan saw an opening in Rajin's attack and with very little effort Gohan punched him in the stomach. Rajin fell to the ground and groaned in pain and disbelief. Rajin begged Gohan to let him leave planet Earth and that he would never come back. Gohan looked to his Dad for his advice. Goku nodded to him. "Go and never return here again" Gohan responded to Rajin's plea's. Rajin started to fly away but struggled to overcome the pain that he was in. Rajin got about 500 metres away from the ground when he laughed and in a desperate attempt to salvage some dignity he launched a powerful beam at the planet. Gohan had no choice but to destroy him so he readied a Kamehameha and fired it at Rajin and the beam. The kamehameha hit Rajin straight on and it sent him to another dimension.   
  
Once again the Earth was saved   
  
Written by   
  
yugiohyugioh 


End file.
